


Secret Love Song (Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots)

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Marinette, Alya and Nino we're at Adrien's house for Marinette's birthday. Adrien had offered to throw a party at a place for her while his father was away. Of course, Alya had to accept because Marinette became a bumbling mess.





	1. My Heart

Marinette sighed and reached for her school bag. She opened it and looked inside. She took her phone out and called Alya, "Hey girl, what's up?" Alya asked.   
"Alya, I can't find it." Marinette said putting her phone on loudspeaker and searched for the missing object.  
"What can't you find?" Alya asked, her voice full of worry.  
"My diary,I can't find my diary." Marinette said.  
"Oh, gee, that's bad. Where was the last place you had it?" Alay asked.  
"Oh no, this is bad,this is very very bad." Marinette said and started pacing her room.  
"Okay, Marinette calm down and I'll come over." Alya said and hung up.  
Marinette collapsed in her chair, Tikki popped out of her bag.  
"Marinette, what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the desk.   
"My diary I dropped it when I was talking to Adrien, anybody could've picked it up, he could've, even worse Chloe could've, my life is over." Marinette said closing her eyes.   
"I'm sure it's not that bad." Tikki said

~ **At the Agretse mansion** ~  
Adrien held the book in his hand deciding whether to leave it or read it. Plagg came out of his pocket.  
"Why don't you just read it?" he asks munching away on his cheese.   
"I don't want to invade Marinette's privacy, but I really want to know." Adrien said.  
"We'll open it then." Plagg said pulling open the cover.  
"I can't just read her diary, that's invasion of privacy." Adrien said.   
"Look at it as studying, your studying this girls life to get to know her better." Plagg said   
"Okay but only one entry." Adrien said opening it to a random one. Plagg laughed and sat on Adrien's shoulder.  
_Entry 10 ~ My Heart_  
_I love your hair, your eyes, your everything,_  
_My love for you is true_  
_Maybe one day you will see_  
_My heart belongs to you_  
**Signed~** _Marinette + Ladybug_

  
"She dots he I's with hearts, that's so adorable ."Adrien thought, reading it over again. "Why would Ladybug sign Marinette's letter?" Adrien asked.   
Plagg shrugged, "Maybe she felt like it."  
"And who is the letter about?" He asked and this time Plagg stayed silent.

~ **At Marinette's bakery** ~  
Alya was sitting with Marinette trying to figure out where her diary was.   
"That's it. My life's over he definitely has it." Marinette said.   
"How do you know?" Alya asked.   
"Because Adrien is calling your phone." Marinette pointed at Alya's phone. Alya picked up her phone and answered it, "Hey Adrien"  
"A book"  
"Ah ha"  
"Okay, we'll be right over."  
"Wait, Ladybug, okay we'll defiantly be over."  
"Okay see you soon, bye." Alya hung up and looked at Marinette,a smirk playing across her face.   
"No, please don't tell me thinking what your thinking." Marinette said, becoming worried.   
"Oh, I think you are Mari." Alya said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her downstairs and out of the bakery.

~ **Back at the Agreste mansion** ~  
Marinette hid behind Alya as she buzzed the doorbell at the gates.   
"Who are you?"Natalie asked.  
"We're Adrien's classmates, he wanted to see us." Alya said and the gates opened, Adrien was waiting for them at the front door, holding a book.

Marinette's eyes widened, "That's my diary." she whispered in Alya's ear.  
"I know"Alya whispered back, "Hey Adrien." she called running up to him. Marinette walked as slowly as she could, Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's jacket pocket,

"Marinette there are other Kwamis here." she whispered.   
"Okay Tikki, but diary first." Marinette said pushing the kwami back into the pocket as she climbed the stairs. When she reached the top she saw Alya and Adrien talking, her diary in his hand. She walked over and saw the page that it was opened to, a blush started to fill her cheeks. Alya looked worried,n"Mari are you alright, your all red?" she asked.   
"Yeah just out of breath."Marinette said and her breath hitched as Adrien looked at her.   
"About Ladybug?"Alya asked him.  
"Yeah, if you read down the bottom it's signed by Ladybug." he said showing her.  
"Why would Ladybug sign Marinette's love letter?"Alya asked.  
"That's what I asked."Adrien said looking down at the page again. Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's pocket and Adrien saw her out of the corner of his eyes. "Alya, I have to speak to Marinette, if you like you could meet us in the park, Nino's there waiting for us already. "Adrien said.   
"Of course, I'll see you guys there." Alya said running down the stairs and out of the gates. Adrien turned to Marinette who was looking at the ground.   
"I have some questions to ask you, but first follow me." He said taking her hand and leading her into the mansion. Marinette almost fainted when he grabbed her hand and followed him. They went to his room and sat on his bed.   
"Marinette I want you to answer my questions truthfully."Adrien said and put her diary next to him. Marinette nodded, "Of c-course A-Adrien " she stuttered mentally cursing herself for stuttering.  
"Okay, first that entry in your diary, who is it about?" he asked.   
"I'm sorry Adrien but that I cannot tell you yet." Marinette answered truthfully.  
"Okay, I respect that you don't want me to know."Adrien said, "second, why did Ladybug sign your letter?" he smirked, he already knew why he just wanted her to say it.   
"Adrien, Ladybug is my best friend." Marinette said smiling.   
"Marinette stop lying to my, stop lying to your partner." Adrien said, "I saw the kwami in your pocket."   
"Fine, Tikki you can come out." Marinette said and the little kwami flew out of Marinette's pocket.   
"Tick Tok?" a voice from inside Adrien's jacket was heard.   
"I have a question for Adrien." Tikki stated.  
"Go ahead." Adrien said, amusement playing across his face.   
"Where's Plagg?" She asked.   
"What? How did you know little kwami?" Adrien asked.   
"He's the only on who calls me Tick Tok." Tikki answered looking at Marinette's shoulder. Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket and gave Tikki a hug. "Long time no see Tick Tok." Plagg said, smiling.  
"And you haven't changed a bit." Tikki answered.   
Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, "Your Ladybug/Chat Noir." they said at the same time.   
"Well yes, and that's why Ladybug signed my letter and if you must know it's about you." Marinette said looking out his window. Adrien pulled her into a hug and smiled, "My Princess, you could've told me." He said.   
"No I couldn't Silly Kitty." she said turning back to face him. The moment seemed to good to be true. Although it only last a few minutes, it seemed like forever. They pulled away from each other, both blushing.   
"We should go, Alya and Nino must be worried." Adrien said and Marinette nodded.   
"Promise you won't tell anybody." Marinette said.  
"Of course not Princess, it'll be our little secret." Adrien said handing her, her diary.  
"Oh, Adrien." Marinette said and rolled her eyes.


	2. Give Me Love

Chat Noir and Ladybug were at it again, Chat watched in awe as his lady beat the villain and how hard it must've been, to verse her best friend. He sighed lovingly as she finished the villain off and de evilised the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly."Ladybug said, throwing the box up in the air she yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug" and everything went back to normal. She walked over to Chat and held her fist up.

"Pound it." They said together fist pumping. Just then the Mayor walked over to them, "Ladybug, Chat Noir you must come to my daughter's ball tonight." He exclaimed.

Chat and Ladybug look at each other. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ladybug said smiling, Chat quickly nodded.  
"Okay, it starts at 6." The Mayor walked away. The miraculous' beeped, "Gotta go!" Chat and Ladybug said at the same time. "See you at the ball." they went they're separate ways.

~ **In Marinette's room** ~  
Alya and Marinette were getting ready for the ball. Marinette was wearing a red dress with black dots down the bottom, her Ladybug mask, a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket on it (that Chat had given her the year before for her birthday), her ladybug earrings, red platform heels. Her hair was in a bun like state with red and black highlights. She had red eyeshadow, full black mascara and pink lipstick.

Alya outfit consisted of a full-length purple dress with black sequins, a black mask, purple star earrings, a black necklace with a white wifi sign on it, black platform heels. Her hair was curly in two pigtails, blue hair ties, black and purple streaks. She had midnight moment black eyeshadow on, thin purple mascara and light purple lipstick.  
Just as Alya was about to walk downstairs, Marinette grabbed her arm, "Wait, I got us hair clips." she said pulling Alya over to her desk and sitting her down. Marinette grabbed her jewellery box and opening, she pulled out two ladybug clips, "So that we'll never be apart, you'll always know where I am and I'll always know where you are." She explained clipping it in Alya's hair.

Alya did the same thing to Marinette and they walk over to Marinette's mirror, "It was so sweet of you to loan me this clip." Alya said admiring the clip.

Marinette smiled, "They were my great grandmothers, " Marinette said and hugged her friend.   
"Girls your ride is here." Sabine called. The girls went downstairs and Sabine smiled, "Girls, get together" she said. Marinette and Alya stood together and Sabine took the picture, "Quick hurry you don't want to be late." The girls quickly rushed out the door and hopped into the limousine.

~ **At the ball** ~   
Chat sighed, he was dancing with Chloe and couldn't wait for his lady to get there. "Chat what's wrong?" Chloe asked cooing over Adrien.  
"Sorry, Chloe I just need some fresh air." Chat said walking away from her. Everyone was dancing when Alya and Marinette arrived. Marinette grabbed Alya's hand as they walked through the door everyone stopped to face them, boys marvelled at them, girls had looks of jealousy on their faces.

Nino walked over to Alya, "May we dance?" he asked taking her hand.  
"We may." Alya answered, going to dance with Nino. Adrien walked back in to see his lady standing there.

He made his way over to her, as did Nathaneal. "May we dance m'lady/Marinette?" They asked at the same time.

Marinette looked at them both and then down at her hands, she looked back up and past them and saw an old friend, "Leo." she called waving her hand to the person she called out too.

Chat and Nathaneal turn around to see who the boy was they were up against, they were surprised to see a girl. "Nettè is that you?" the girl asked walking over, she had a thick Italian accent.

Marinette smiled, "Why are you here Ellione?"(Ellie-on-a) she asked giving her friend a hug.    
"I'm on an exchange trip," Leo said smiling.   
"Shall we dance?" Marinette asked.  
"We shall." Leo answered, laughing as they went and danced with Nino and Alya.

Adrien sighed and went back over to Chloe, "Come on let's dance." he said smiling. Nathaneal went back to talking to Juleka.  
Alya looked at Marinette weirdly when she walked over with a girl, "Mari who's this?" she asked, Nino, having the same look on his face.

The girls looked at each other and laughed, "Guys this is Ellione, Leo for short." Marinette smiled, "Leo this is Alya and Nino." Marinette said.  
"Nice to meet you." The other three said at the same time.

"Girl don't look now but Chat's dancing with Chloe." Alya said pointing at Chat. Marinette looked over and then down at the ground.

"Are you alright Netté?" Leo asked, knowing something was wrong.  
"Don't worry I just need air." Marinette said walking away, she walked outside and sat on the steps out the front of the mansion, "I wish, I wish Chat was here." she whispered to herself, tears sliding down her face, recently she had figured out that Adrien was Chat.

She cried, "Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go." she started singing. Adrien had pushed Chloe away and walked over to his friends and that new girl. "Do you know where Mari went?" he asks looking worried.   
"Chat, she went outside," Nino said, Adrien nodded and went outside. He stood at the top of the stairs listening to her sing.  
"And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya." She sang standing up and walking further down the stairs.   
"Give a little time  to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around." Chat quietly walked down behind her, not quiet near enough to touch her.   
"All I want is the taste that your lips allow," she sings, getting to the bottom step and twirling around.    
Chat smiles and starts singing with her, "My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love," we sang together and she turned around. Chat smiled and went down and took Marinette's hand.   
"Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same," Adrien sings and twirls Marinette around,just then Chloe came outside, "Chat Noir, get back in here and dance with me now." she demanded.

Marinette just looked down at the ground, "Maybe I should let you go." she sang the last part of the verse and walked away from him. Marinette turned around and ripped the necklace off, "You can have your necklace back too because apparently, my love was a joke, just a big game." she said and threw it at the steps.

Adrien stared at her shocked, he went and picked the necklace up, opening it to see a picture of himself and one off him as Chat. "M'lady wait." he called running after her. She stopped and he caught up to her, he put the locket back in her hand, "I have to show you something." He said reaching his hand out, "Plagg claws in." he started to transform back to normal.

"A-adrien?"Marinette asked.  
"Yes Marinette, I am Chat Noir."Adrien said taking her hand and looking at him.

She smiled, "Tikki spots off." she said and her mask disappeared.

Adrien laughed "All this time and we were so blind not to see." he said and Marinette nodded.

"My-my, my-my oh give me love." she finished the song and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien smiled and leant his head down, connecting they're lips. The moment so short, but to them, it felt like forever.


	3. On My Mind

Marinette was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Of course the one day I leave my purse at home there's an akuma attack." she thought. She was at the museum and her house was all the way over the other side of the city. 

Adrien groaned, "Why akuma? Why right now? I just want to finish my homework." he thought standing up. "Plagg, claws out!" he called transforming into Chat Noir. He went to fight the akuma.  
Marinette was backed into a corner, the villain walking up to her.   
"I am The Illusionist and I want your miraculous," she said holding her hand out.

Marinette shook her head, "I'm not Ladybug" she moved her hair out from behind her ears, "see no earrings" her ears had black earrings with a green eye on each one. The Illusionist growled and made clones of Adrien.   
Chat got there and gasped in shock when he saw the clones, "Hey Miss Crazy, what's with all the cloning? Maybe you should pick on someone your own brain size." Chat said attacking her.   
"My name isn't Miss Crazy, it's The Illusionist," The Illusionist said and smirked, "and I think you need to be taught a lesson." She smirks and makes a clone of Ladybug, Chloe and Marinette. "My minions fight him."The Illusionist ordered and they smiled evilly heading towards Chat.   
In the corner, Marinette was fighting the Adrien's. They were pulling at her hair, calling her names. She cowered in the corner, Chat looked over and frowned. "You're worthless Marinette, you can't even tell your crush you love him."   
"I wouldn't say that to Marinette." Chat thought. He fought off the other Adrien's and helped Marinette up. She smiled and took his hand, standing up.   
Chat held out his hand, "Hey Princess I'm Chat Noir." he said.

Marinette smiled and hugged him, "I know who you are Chat, but I have information you, Ladybug will not be coming." she said.   
"How do you know Marinette?" Chat asked looking at her confused.   
"I just do I can run you through how to beat her. But don't hurt her, she looks familiar." Marinette said smiling.   
"Okay Princess, but keep yourself out of harm." Chat said, jumping over to The Illusionist, Marinette followed not to close behind.   
"Okay so the akumatized item is in her Ladybug themed hair clip." Marinette explained pointing at the hair clip. Chat nodded and went into action, dodging attacks and getting the clip.   
"Okay now use your Cataclysm on the ribbon connected to the clip, it will realise the akuma." Marinette said and he nodded.   
"Cataclysm!" Chat called,he touched the ribbon and the akuma flew away. Chat smiled,"I didn't know that you knew how to fight Princess." he said.  
"Well, I can't really fight, more just use common knowledge."Marinette explained blushing.   
"Come, I'll take you home."Chat said taking her hand. Marinette nodded and they walked outside.   
When they were outside, Marinette places her arms around his neck and he had one arm around her waist and the other one on his staff, he extended the staff and they went up into the air.   
Marinette remembered when they had done the same thing when versing The Evillustrator. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes.   
Chat wondered why Marinette had sighed, he decided to ignore it as they landed on the roof of the bakery.  
"Princess we're here." he said looking down at her.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you Chat." she said, standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

Chat blushed a bit, "Not a problem Princess." he said as she opened the door on the roof to go inside. Chat quickly slipped in after her, "Nice room you've got." he stated looking around and going over to her computer.

Marinette freaked out and quickly ran over stopping him from turning it on, "Please don't touch it." she said and Chat nodded.  She quickly ran over to her bed and took all the pictures of Adrien off the wall and putting them under the bed. Chat sat on the bed and smiled.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"Marinette asked standing up.   
"Actually, yes please." Chat said smiling wider. Marinette nodded and rushed downstairs to get food.   
When she came back up with coffee and croissants she found Chat asleep on her bed. She sighed and put the cup and plate down on her desk and walked over to the bed. She laid down next to him and went to sleep.

Adrien woke up in the morning, he looked to see his arm draped over someone, he smiled and remembered the day before. He looked at himself and mentally cursed. He got up quietly, trying not to wake Marinette. Marinette sighed in her sleep and Adrien smiled, he climbed out onto the roof and transformed into Chat and made his way home.   
Marinette woke up an hour later, she sat up and looked around. She smiled, "Last night was a blur." she thought as she walked over to her desk, she saw the croissants and coffee were gone, a not sat next to the tray. It read~  
Thanks for the croissants Princess but the coffee was cold.   
I'll see you sooner then you think

~Chat Noir

Marinette sighed and got ready for school.

When Marinette got to school, she saw Alya talking with Nino and Adrien. She shrugged and walked past, going up to the classroom. She sat down and took out her sketchbook and started drawing.   
Everyone started filing into the class as the bell went. Marinette kept drawing not noticing Alya looking over her shoulder. Marinette was drawing a picture from her memory of when her and Chat were up in the sky, on his staff. Alya smiled and sat down, leaning forward to talk to Adrien and Nino.  
"Hey you two, you should get a load of what Marinette's drawing." Alya said and Adrien and Nino look at each other standing up and walking behind Marinette and taking a look. Nino was surprised how good she could draw, Adrien went back to his seat and started scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper, a small blush on his cheeks.

When Chloe entered the room everyone went quiet, she walked over to Marinette and snatched the book, "Aw look, little Marinette dreams about being with Chat Noir, that's so adorable." She said ripping the page out and throwing the book back at Marinette. Chloe stomped on the paper and walked over to her seat. Marinette packed her sketchbook away and picked up the picture, tears starting to well in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Adrien got up to go after Marinette but was stopped by Nathanael.

"I've been in the situation before. " Nathanael said, "as you would know Chat." he said the last bit quiet enough for only Adrien to hear. Adrien nodded and stayed standing. Nathanael went after Marinette, while Adrien went over to Chloe. "Hey Adrikins!" Chloe said when she saw Adrien.   
"What did you do that for?" Adrien asked, staring her right in the eye.   
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, trying to play innocent.  
"Why did you pick on Marinette, she's allowed to dream you know." Adrien said, happy to stick up for his friend. Chloe just shrugged and went back to talking to Sabrina. Adrien huffed and walked back over to his seat, "The nerve of that girl." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Nathanael was looking for Marinette, "Marinette where are you?" he called, looking around. Marinette was sitting on the stairs outside the front doors of the school. Nathanael kept trying to find her. As Marinette cried, an akuma flew over to her. It was the akuma that hadn't been clensed the day before. It flew over and landed on the paper, soaking into it.   
"The Illsionstrator,I am Hawk Moth. I heard that you were being picked on. I am giving you the power to seek revenge, you can make anything you draw come to life and duplicate it. "Hawk Moth said, "But you must get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'"  
"Of course Hawk Moth." Marinette said standing up, transforming into The Illsionstrator. She smirked and got her notepad out. Nathanael ran out and gasped, "Oh no, I'm to late." he said.   
The Illsionstrator smiled and walked up to him, "Not to worry Nathanael, no harm will come to you." she said.  
"Marinette this isn't you, I know you can fight it." Nathanael said and backed away.   
"My name is Illsionstrator and I'm here to swear revenge on those who have picked on me. Marinette is just an illusion." The Illsionstrator said and walked past Nathanael and up the stairs to the classroom. She looked at Adrien and sat down, the picture in her pocket. Nathanael came back in a bit later and sat down ignoring the fact that Marinette wasn't Marinette.   
The Illsionstrator started drawing again and right on cue Chloe walked over and started making fun of her.   
"Look at that, Marinette is drawing me, that's so sweet. "Chloe said and ripped the page out.   
The Illsionstrator smirked, "Hey Chloe, you should look at yourself more often, maybe it'll make you gain some self respect." she said and slightly moved her hand and the picture sprang to life. Chloe screamed and fell back. The Illsionstrator smiled and clicked her fingers and the copy multiplied into three.   
"Awe look, little Chloe's afraid of herself. What are you scared that your that ugly?" The copies said laughing. Chloe started to sob.  
Meanwhile, Adrien made sure everyone was out of the classroom, except for Marinette who refused to leave. Adrien shrugged and left leaving Chloe and Marinette in the room alone.   
"I can call them off you know." The Illsionstrator said looking at her nails.   
"Please, please call them Marinette." Chloe pleaded, trying to kick them away.   
"I am The Illsionstrator and I will if you apologise." The Illsionstrator said, walking over.   
"Okay okay, Marinette I am extremely sorry for making fun of your picture, I actually loved it and was jealous. Like always I ruin everything for you. Your such a better person and I'm just really sorry. Will you forgive me?"Chloe said looking at The Illsionstrator.

The Illsionstrator clicked her fingers and the illusions went away, "Apology accepted." she said and Chloe got up bolting out of the classroom. The Illsionstrator smirk, "As for you Hawk Moth, no miraculous' will be stolen today." she took the picture out of her pocket just as Chat ran in the room.   
"Quick Chat, use your Cataclysm on the picture. "The Illsionstrator said.   
Chat nodded,"Cataclysm "he called and touched the piece of paper, disintegrating the picture and the akuma inside it. He smiled, "I knew you could fight it Princess." he said picking her up and pulling her close to him.

She smiled up at him, "Of course I could Silly Kitty." she said. Chat froze and then looked down at her spotting her now black and green earrings. He smiled and kissed her.   
Meanwhile, Ellione walked into the school and over to Nathanael, "Hello I'm new here." she said, "I was wondering if you'd seen a girl named Marinette."   
"She's up in that classroom." he said pointing at it.   
"Thank you." Ellione said, "and by the way, I'm Ellione " she ran off and up the stairs.


	4. Adrienette and LadyDJ

It had been a year since Nino and Alya had found out they're best friends Adrien and Marinette were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nino and Alya were dating,as were Adrien and Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alya." Marinette yelled, staring at her friend.  
"What's wrong Marinette?" Alya asked sitting on a bench.  
"Why would you do that to me?" Marinette asked, her facial expression was priceless.  
"Do what Marinette?" Alya asked playing innocent.  
"Alya you know exactly what you did." Marinette said frowning.  
"I don't remember, please remind me."

~ _Earlier that day_ ~  
_Marinette woke up and picked up her phone, there were a few notifications on the screen but the one that stood out to her was the LadyBlog update. She swiped it across and the LadyBlog open. The post read_  
_'_ Urgent _!_  
_Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities found out._  
_In my recent studies, I have found out the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are none other then Marinette Dupen-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Our Paris heroes go to our local high school (as I found out when Ladybug dropped her History book. Links to that story down below)._  
**_Read More_** _'_  
_Marinette was annoyed, "I don't understand why Alya would do this to me." she said to Tikki._  
_Tikki sighed, "Maybe, she just couldn't keep the secret any longer." she said._  
_Marinette looked at the kwami, "But I made her promise she'd never tell a soul." she said._  
_"Marinette, she has known for a year." Tikki pointed out and started eating one of the cookies that were on Marinette's desk. Just then Chat came to the door on the roof and knocked. Marinette quickly went to the door and opened it, her mood brightened when she saw the flirty grin on his face, "Hey Adrien." she said letting her in._  
_"Her Mari." he said walking in and sitting on her bed._  
_"Oh, I have something to show you." Marinette said picking her phone up and showing Chat the post._  
_"How could she ?" Chat asked._  
_"That's what I said, but Tikki pointed out that she has known for a while, maybe the pressure of the secret got to her." Marinette said._  
_"Still it was our secret." Adrien stated, he went to kiss Marinette but she pushed him away._

"Wait a minute girl, you never told me you guys almost kissed." Alya said.  
"Alya firstly, I don't kiss and tell all the time and secondly this is my flashback so be quiet." Marinette said putting her hand over her best friends mouth.

_"Why don't I get a kiss Bugaboo?" Chat asked pouting._  
_"Because, you smell like camembert." Marinette said and laughed._  
_"Oh, right I forgot. Plagg, claw in." Chat said transforming into Adrien again._

_Plagg flew out of the ring, "Have you got any cheese for me?" he asked._

_Marinette shook her head, "Sorry, I only have cookies." she said pointing over at the desk where Tikki was still eating her cookie._

_Plagg shrugged and flew over and picked a cookie up, "Not as good as cheese but it'll do." he said and sat next to Tikki and ate the cookie._

_"_ _I know, let's go downstairs and get croissants and coffee." Marinette said standing up, "Yes Plagg I'll bring you cheese but we don't have any camembert sorry." Adrien laughed at Marinette._  
_"Oh that's how you wanna play then Kitty?" she asked and caught him off guard with a kiss, "catch me if you can." she opened her door and ran downstairs into the kitchen._  
_~End Flashback_ ~

"Really Marinette, you were just gating to the good part." Alya complained.  
"Good things come to those who wait young grasshopper." Marinette said laughing.  
"Who are you calling young? We're practically the same age." Alya said, outraged.  
"I'm just getting my sweet revenge that's all." Marinette said. Alya huffed and turned away.  
"Anyway, you still haven't told me about your date with Nino." Marinette said.  
"How did you know about my date?" Alya asked turning to look at her friend.  
"I have eyes everywhere." Marinette said looking down at her pocket.  
"No you didn't?" Alya asked and Marinette shrugged.  
"Fine I'll tell you."

~ _The Night Before_ ~  
_Alya was waiting for Nino outside the restaurant, she looked around for him and was getting worried. Nino walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" he asked._  
_"Hmm, so hard to guess." Alya jokingly said and turned around, her eyes still closed, "I guess Nino." she smiled and opened her eyes._  
_"Correct." Nino said._  
_"What's my reward for guessing right?" Alya asked._

"Typical Alya, always so competitive." Marinette sighed.  
"Shush Marinette, this is MY flashback." Alya and Marinette laughed.

_Nino flashed a smile,"Nope, no kisses for you Alya. There's a surprise for you in the restaurant." he said leading her in. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. The waitress came out with a bottle of champagne, he started pouring a glass for each of them, "Do you know, what Dom Pérignon said after inventing champagne?" he asked his Italian accent leaking through his words ever so slightly._  
_"No!" They said at the same time._  
_"He called out to his fellow monks,'Come quickly: I am tasting the stars.' " the waiter said with a smile._  
_"Interesting." Alya said smiling._  
_"Are we ready to order or would you like chefs choice?" the waiter asked and Nino looked at Alya who nodded._  
_"Chefs choice sounds delicious." Nino said and the waiter nodded._  
_"Oh, and could we get more of this?" Nino asked referring to the champagne._  
_"Of course," the waiter said, "We have bottled all the stars this evening, my young friends." the waiter walked away. A while later the waiter came back with their dinner. They ate and got up, Nino paid._

"Such a gentleman." Marinette commented.  
"I said be quiet Marinette." Alya said.

_Nino and Alya went for a walk in the park and sat down on one of the benches, Alya looked out into the distance and saw two figures running across the rooftops. "Look who else is out late on this lovely night Nino." Alya said pointing them out._  
_"But who wouldn't be Alya?"Nino asked and laughed._  
_From a distance someone called, "la bella couppia è bello." It sounded feminine._  
_"We don't speak Italian." Alya whispered._  
_"The beautiful couple is beautiful." a male voice translated._  
_~ End flashback ~_

"Wait you guys saw Adrien and I?" Marinette asked.  
"I swore that in the distance I saw two figures jumping across the rooftops." Alya said.  
"Oh well." Marinette said and gave her friend a hug.  
"So it was you and Adrien who said those things?" Alya asked.  
"It's true though." Marinette said Alya laughed.  
"You know you guys made our night right?" Alya asked.  
"Always happy to help you girl." Marinette said.  
"I know." Alya said.


	5. Break Free

****

Marinette sat at her window looking out of it at the park, daydreaming. Tikki pulled at her hair, "Marinette wake up." she said.   
"Tikki, it only, " Marinette opened her eyes, "MORNING." she screeched. She stood up and walked over to her desk, picking up her phone, "I'm late by," her eyes grew wide, "an hour. " She ran over to her wardrobe and got some clothes out, putting them on and picked up her bag and purse and ran downstairs and outside, across the road to school, she walked in and everyone was on break. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, 'Why is everyone staring at me?' she thought.

Alya walked up to her, "Hey, I'm Alya, you must be the new student that our teacher was talking about." Alya said holding out her hand.   
"Alya, I'm not a new student, I'm Marinette." Marinette said and laughed.

Alya looked at her and grabbed her hand, dragging her around the corner.   
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you Marinette then." she said.   
Marinette shrugged and looked at her friend, "I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, best friend of Alya and I have a crush on the supermodel Adrien Agreste " Marinette said smiling.   
"I thought you were pulling my leg." Alya said and gave her friend a hug.   
"What do you mean?" Marinette asked looking at her friend confused.  
"Have you seen yourself?" Alya asked looking at Marinette astonished.  
"Ah no, I am an hour late and I was in a rush." Marinette rambled on about her morning.   
"Girl, you're early and you look amazing, even better then Chloe and she's rich." Alya said.   
"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.   
"Here." Alya said reaching into her bag and pulling a little mirror out and handing it to her, "Take a look."   
Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow." she breathed out.   
"Come on, you'll look better in a bigger mirror." Alya said pulling her friend towards the girls' lavatory. She pulled Marinette over to the mirror where Marinette could see her whole outfit.

"Alya this is bad, this is really bad." Marinette said, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"What do you mean bad?"Alya asked.  
"Adrien" was the only word that came out of Marinette's mouth.  
Alya nodded and the bell went, "Class first, Adrien later."Alya said and they ran to class. They sat down in class, Marinette reached into her bag and took her sketch pad out and started sketching.

Adrien turned to Nino, "Hey, you know who that is right?" he asked and Nino nodded.   
"Of course it's that new girl." Nino said.   
"Guess again, look at the sketch pad." Adrien said pointing at the sketch pad.   
"It can't be can it?" Nino asked. Adrien shrugged.   
Alya leant forward, "What are you two talking about?" she asked.   
"The girl next to you, Nino won't agree with me that it's Marinette." Adrien said.   
Alya laughed quietly, "Nino, it's Marinette." she said and sat back again.   
"Told ya." Adrien said.   
"Shut up." Nino said.   
Alya tapped Marinette's should and she looked up. Alya cupped her hand in front of Marinette's ear, "Adrien and Nino were just talking about you." She whispered.

A blush crept across Marinette's cheeks, 'Really?' she mouthed and Alya nodded. Marinette opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the bell.   
"Class I would like you to read chapter 20 out of the book we've been reading as homework." the teacher said.   
Everyone groaned, except Adrien and Marinette. Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette got up and exited the classroom. "Adrikins " they heard a shrill call and before Adrien could react, Chloe was clinging onto him. Marinette started to get angry.

An 'Uh oh' was heard from Alya as Marinette walked up behind Chloe.

"Don't move." Nino mouthed to Adrien who nodded. Marinette grabbed Chloe by the hair and pulled her off Adrien.

Chloe turned around to face Marinette, "How dare you touch my hair." she said. Adrien, Nino and Alya all exchanged looks and backed away from the girls.

"How dare you cling all over Adrien like he's your boy toy." Marinette said standing her ground.   
"How dare you stand up to me newbie." Chloe said pushing Marinette's shoulder.   
"Oh, and here I was thinking you were my biggest fan Chloe." Marinette said looking at her hands. Adrien, Nino and Alya all exchanged confused looks.   
"I don't even know who you are." Chloe stated.   
"Yes you do Chloe, this the girl behind the red hair ribbons and pigtails." Marinette said, pushing her hair behind her ear to reveal a small black earring that had a green eye on it. (The one facing  Adrien) She pushed the hair on the other side behind her ear to reveal a pitch black earring.   
"No, you can't be Marinette, you to outgoing and daring to be Marinette." Chloe said.   
"No Chloe, this was always me, the Marinette behind the shy mask that hid her. This is Marinette unmasked." Marinette said, she reached for her purse, "But Chloe, maybe you aren't Marinette's biggest fan. But I know for a fact you are Ladybug's" she opened the purse.   
"Marinette this isn't safe." A small voice came from the purse.   
"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said transforming into Ladybug.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's pocket," I heard Tikki be mentioned." he whispered and Adrien nodded.

Chloe and Alya stood with the same look, "I'm best friends/enemies with Ladybug." they said at the same time.   
"Correction, you're best friends with Marinette and you're enemies with Marinette. Ladybug is a heroine to everyone, even her petty fan base." Ladybug said with a giggle, "As Marinette said, all she was doing was hiding behind a mask." she swiped the earring and transformed back into Marinette.  
Tikki fell into her hands, "Anyway, it feels good to have the weight off my back of that. " Marinette said.   
"How could you not tell me girl?" Alya asked, mad with her friend.   
"Because, Chat and I promised not to tell anyone. Not even each other. " Marinette said shrugging. Tikki sat on Marinette's should and smirked, seeing Plagg.   
"This is going on LadyBlog." Alya exclaimed.  
"No it's not." Marinette said, "Tikki why are you so restless?"

Tikki couldn't take it,she flew towards Adrien's pocket, "Plagg, come kitty." Tikki said with a triumphant smirk.   
"Fine Spots." Plagg said, flying out of Adrien's pocket. Adrien scratched behind his neck.

'Great.' Alya and Nino thought at the same time, 'As if things between them weren't awkward enough .'  
Marinette looked at Adrien and her eyes widened, she grabbed Tikki and walked away. Alya shot Adrien a look, "Great, so my best friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir and now Marinette absolutely hates her cr....." Alya put her hand over her mouth and ran after her friend.   
"Alya couldn't seriously mean that Marinette has crush on me right?" Adrien asked Nino.

This time Nino shot him a look, "Dude, of course she does." he said.   
"Wait if she's Ladybug that means I've been. Man, this day can't get any more chaotic can it?" Adrien asked.

Alya caught up to Marinette, "Girl, wait up. Tell me what's wrong?"Alya said.  
"Try finding out your crush is also your flirty crime-fighting partner?"Marinette said.

Alya put her arms around her friend, "Come on I know what you need." she said.   
"What?" Marinette asked.   
"We're going to update your wardrobe." Alya said dragging her friend towards the shops. Marinette laughed as they walked into a shop and started looking at the clothes

They walked out of the shops with handfuls of bags, "To my place." Marinette said with a laugh.

~ _Next day~_  
Marinette woke up the next day early, she got ready for school.  
She sat at her desk and started doing her hair.  
She opened her draw and took a necklace and headband out of it. She put the headband on and went to get Tikki, "Tikki get up, come on." she said picking Tikki up and putting her in her purse. Tikki stirred but stayed asleep. Marinette sighed and picked up her bag, slipping the necklace into her bag. She walked to school and looked for Alya, she couldn't find her.   
Adrien spotted Marinette and walked over to her, "Marinette, I'm really sorry about yesterday." he said.

Marinette smiled, "Adrien it's alright, it was really sudden for both of us." she said reaching into her bag and pulling the necklace out, "could you do me a favour?" she held it up. Adrien nodded and took the necklace, Marinette lifted her hair up and he put the necklace on. She smiled as the bell went, "Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek, they walked up to class together.  
In the classroom, Nino and Alya were sitting together snickering. "Alya/Nino!" Adrien and Marinette exclaimed at the same time.


	6. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Alya and Nino we're at Adrien's house for Marinette's birthday. Adrien had offered to throw a party at a place for her while his father was away. Of course, Alya had to accept because Marinette became a bumbling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Soundtrack- Count On Me   
> Sub soundtracks- Ugly Heart (Performed by Marinette), Good Girls (Performed by Nino and Adrien) and Hide Away (Performed by Alya and Marinette)  
> Ships- Adrienette, LadyNoir and LadyDJ.

~ _Half way through the party~_  
Alya walked over to Nino and grabbed the microphone, "Not that I don't love your djing Nino but I think it must be time for karaoke." She said smirking, she looked at Marinette.  
"Come on Marinette, I have a song for us to do." She said pulling her friend up onto the makeshift stage. She handed her a microphone, Nino nodded and jumped off the stage.   
"You know what Alya, I am the birthday girl and this is my party, I'm singing first," Marinette said, looking at Adrien who was making out with Chloe. Alya nodded and jumped off the stage, turning her mic off and standing next to Nino.   
"This is for all my hate and shyness. That girl is gone." Marinette said turning to Nino's iPod and putting a song on, the backtrack started and Marinette got ready.

"Maybe I'm just crazy, maybe I'm a fool. Maybe I don't know how to love, but maybe I do. Maybe you know more them me but this much is true, this little heart and brain of mine say we're through with you.

I wonder does it blow your mind, that I'm leaving you far behind. I wonder does it stop your heart to know your not my sunshine anymore.

Ok, your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New York City after dark, ok your cover boy pretty, stamped with a beauty mark, but it's such a pity a boy so pretty, with an ugly heart." She sang the first bit and Alya and Nino glanced over at Adrien who was trying to push Chloe away.   
_"You don't think Marinette's singing about Adrien do you?" Nino asked._  
_"Of course she is Nino," Alya said smiling._

"Maybe you'll get married and she will kiss your feet. While I give all my rights away I won't lose any sleep. Maybe on your honeymoon, you'll think me, but if you don't want shed a tear yeah I can guarantee.

And I wonder does it blow your mind, that I'm leaving you far behind, I wonder does it stop your heart to know your not my sunshine anymore.

Ok, your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New York City after dark, ok your cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, but it's such a pity a boy so pretty, with an ugly heart.

Ok your pretty, your face is a work, your smile could probabl _y light up New York after_ dark, ok your cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, but it's such a pity a boy so pretty, with an uuuu, an uuuu, an uuuugly heart, an uuu, an uuu, an ugly heart.

Ok, your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New York City after dark, ok your cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, but it's such a pity a boy so pretty with an ugly heart.

Ok, your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New York City after dark, ok your cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, but it's such a pity a boy so pretty, so pretty, so pretty, with an ugly heart." Marinette finished and Adrien walked over to Nino, standing next to him. Marinette was so happy, she felt like she'd just won the most awesome thing in life.

Alya jumped up on the stage, "You think that we could do that song now?" she asked and Marinette nodded.

Alya put the song on and turned her mic on, "Okay Y'all, this song goes out to all _Good Boys_ in the crowd." Alya said and started the song.

 _(Alya_ **Marinette** Together)

 _"Boys seem to like the girls_  
_Who laugh at anything_  
_The ones who get undressed_  
_Before the second date_  
_Girls seem to like the boys_  
_Who doesn't appreciate_  
_All the money and the time that it takes_  
_To be fly as a mother_  
_Got my both eyes out for Mr Right_  
_Guessing I just don't know where to find 'em_  
_But I hope they all come out tonight_  
**Hey!**

Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?  
I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company  
Looking high and low, someone let me know  
Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?

 **Boys seem to like the girls**  
**Who like to kiss and tell**  
**Talking them up about the things they do so well**  
**But I'd rather find a boy**  
**Who is down for the chase**  
**Putting in the time that it takes**  
**To be fly as a mother (** _Hey!)_  
**To supply all of my heart's demands**  
**Suit and tie cause undercover**  
**He's gonna save my life like superman**  
_Hey!_

Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?  
I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company  
Looking high and low, someone let me know  
Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?

 _Tell me where the good boys go_  
**Tell me where the good boys go**  
_Tell me where the good boys go_  
**Won't somebody tell me, tell me**  
**Tell me where the good boys go**  
**Tell me where the good boys go**  
_Tell me where the good boys go_  
_Tell me where the good boys go_  
**Hey!**

 _Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_  
_I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company_  
_Looking high and low, someone let me know_  
_Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_  
**Hey!**

 **Hideaway, hideaway**  
_Hideaway, hideaway_

 **Looking high and low, someone let me know**  
**Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**  
_Hey!_ " They finish and the crowd cheer.   
"Nino, come on your turn," Adrien said   
"No," Nino said.   
"Come on we'll do it for Marinette," Adrien said.   
"Fine, but only because it's Marinette, " Nino said. Nino looked up at Alya and nodded, Alya pulled Marinette off stage with her. Adrien and Nino climb up on the stage and Adrien grabs a microphone, "This song goes out to a couple _Good Girls_ in the ordinance." he said winking at Marinette.   
"Alya he winked at me," Marinette said jumping up and down. Alya rolled her eyes and laughed.

 _(Nino_ **Adrien** Together _**Alya)**_

 _She's a good girl_  
_She's daddy's favourite_  
_He saved for Harvard_  
**He knows she'll make it**  
_She's good at school_  
_She's never truant_  
_She can speak French_  
**I think she's fluent**

 _Cause every night she studies hard in her room_  
**At least that what her parent assume**  
_But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_  
_Here's what she told me the time that I caught her_

She said to me, "Forget what you thought.   
Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.   
So just turn around and forget what you saw   
Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh**  
**Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

 **She's a good girl**  
**A straight-A student**  
**She's really into all that self-improvement**  
_I swear she lives in that library_  
**But if you ask her she'll say**  
_**"That's where you'll find me"**_

 **But if look then you won't find her there**  
**She may be clever but she just acts too square**  
**Coz in the back of the room**  
**Where nobody looks**  
**She'll be with her boyfriend**  
_She's not reading books!_

She said to me, "Forget what you thought   
Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught   
So just turn around and forget what you saw   
Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

 _Do-do-do-do-do-do do do_  
_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_  
**Do-do-do-do-do-do do do**  
**Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls**

 _She's a good girl_  
**She's a good girl**  
_Hasn't been caught_  
**She's a good girl**  
_She's a good girl_  
**She's a good girl**  
_Hasn't been caught_

 _She said to me, "Forget what you thought_  
_Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

 **She said to me**  
_She said to me_  
**, "Forget what you thought**  
**Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**  
**So just turn around**  
_Just turn around_  
**and forget what you saw**  
**Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"**

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_  
**Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh**  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_  
**Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"** the crowd cheered but none as loud as Marinette and Alya. The boys hopped off the stage and the girls got back up on, Marinette grabbed a mic, "Our last performance," Alya started but was interrupted by Marinette.  
"Will be performed by Ladybug, who'll be here in because I have a present for the crowd on my birthday? " Marinette said smiling. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out, "Tikki, spots on." Marinette said and transformed into Ladybug. Everyone was surprised, but no one was as surprised as Alya and Adrien.

"Marinette, my best is Ladybug," Alya said and Marinette nodded.   
"Now performance goes out to someone special, this is someone I hold very dearly and has been there and had my back." Ladybug said, "someone I could Count On." Alya smiled and put the song on.

 **(Ladybug** _Chat Noir_ _ **Nino+Alya**_ all together Ladybug + Chat Noir)

" _ **Oh uh-huh**_  
**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

 **We find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need"** Ladybug looked around trying to find Chat, but she could find him, she only saw Adrien, then she noticed something she hadn't before, his ring. He winked and whispered, "Plagg claws out" to himself, transforming into Chat Noir.

" **You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**And you'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Every day I will remind you_

  
_**Oooh**_  
_We find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**  
**You know...**

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh."Chat climbed up on the stage and stood next to Ladybug, they turned to face each other.  
"You can count on me 'cause I can count on you" they sang the last line together and smiled, everyone cheered, Alya pulled something out of her pocket and showed to Ladybug who freaked out and shook her head, she transformed back into Marinette, pulling something out of her pocket and showed it to Alya who freaked out just as equally. Nino and Adrien looked at the two girls who were both red in the face and shrugged laughing.

 


	7. Blind

He's handsome, smart, funny, just perfect, but he'll never like me"  
~Marinette

"She's smart, beautiful, brave, perfect yet she'll never like me."  
~Adrien

"He's annoying, flirty, cocky, always wanting to fight not to think, but I still love him."  
~Ladybug

"She's adorable, intelligent, a good designer, but she'll never like the real me."  
~Chat Noir

"His blond hair and electric green eyes and helpful personality."  
~Marinette 

 

"Her black hair, blue highlights and ocean blue eyes and witty personality."  
~Adrien

 

"His messy blond hair and electric green eyes and flirtatious personality."  
~Ladybug 

 

"Her blue hair and ocean blue eyes and bubbly personality."  
~Chat Noir

 

"WAIT!"  
~Adrien + Marinette 

 

"If Ladybug is my alter ego, and the opposite to me, that would make Chat Noir, no it can't be."  
~Marinette 

 

"If Chat Noir is my alter ego, and the opposite of me, that would make Ladybug, I don't think so."  
~Adrien

 

"Could it possibly be Adrien?"  
~Marinette 

 

"Maybe it's Marinette?"  
~Adrien

 

"No, that's just stupid, how could Adrien be Chat Noir. How could I even think that?"  
~Marinette 

 

"Nope, that just wouldn't make sense, come on, Marinette is Ladybug, in another lifetime."  
~Adrien 

 

"Adrien, you're so blind."  
~Nino

 

"Girl, you're blind."  
~Alya

 


	8. Charming Fox, Blue Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1  
> Plot~ This is Marinette's time to shine, it has been 3 years since Adrien broke her heart, 5 since they first met.

Marinette sat at her desk reflecting on the last five years, "Could life have been different if I wasn't Ladybug?" she thought, staring at the dresser that contained the box with the Ladybug earrings. "Maybe, if none of this Ladybug bullshit happened, I wouldn't be in this situation." she thought, her diary open, scribbling notes down.

"Maybe if I had told him sooner, this wouldn't have happened." she thought.

"He broke me, he made me hurt bad, he killed me." she hissed. 

"And all because, I'm not beautiful enough, I'm not rich enough, I'm not purrfect, unlike Princess Perfect." she said, tears slipping down her cheeks, she closed her diary and took one last glance at the dresser before getting up and leaving her room.

Tom and Sabine were worried about they're daughter, she never ate to much, she wasn't as bubbly as before, she wasn't the Marinette they knew.

Marinette put on a fake smile as she got to the bottom of the stairs, "Hey mum, dad I'm going out for a while." she called.

"Okay hunny, stay safe." Sabine called from the kitchen.

"Be careful out there beautiful." Tom said, walking out and giving Marinette some cookies.

"I will dad." she said taking the cookie and kissing his cheek and walking out of the bakery. Marinette walked to a place that only one other person knew where to find her. She sat down and waited for her friend.  
"Now don't get me wrong and all, Alya is a great friend and all, but she's to busy with Nino now to even notice that I'm down." Marinette thought to herself as a person emerged from the shadows.

A real smile cracked onto Marinette's face as the persons face came into view.  
The person walked over and sat next to her.   
"Hey Blu Bellezza." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Marinette pulled her hand away, "I told you, please don't do that." she said looking away.

The guys face dropped, "I'm sorry Blu Bellezza, I forgot." He said.

"That's alright Charmant Renard." Marinette answered and giggled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Charmant Renard asked.


	9. Charming Fox, Blue Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously- Marinette is still getting over her broken heart with her new friend Charmant Renard.
> 
> Part 2   
> Plot- Oh no! Disaster has struck! Marinette is the happiest she's ever been, but something goes wrong.......

"I don't know Charmant, I guess I just feel so, happy around you, like I've finally found a someone who likes me for me." Marinette said opening the bag off cookies up.

Charmant Renard smiles, "Are those cookies?" he asked.

"Yes would you like one." Marinette asked offering him the bag.

Charmant took the bag, he took a cookie and bit into it, "Youf parwents mafe fe bwest cookies Bwue Bewwezza." he said, accidentally spitting crumbs everywhere.

"Ew, Charmant stop." Marinette said pushing his face away.

Charmant swallowed and pouted, "But Marinette, I'm sorry." he said.

"Renard no, I'll see you later." Marinette said, standing up and walking away.

She starts walking towards the Eiffel Tower, singing to herself  
"A million thoughts in my head   
Should I let my heart keep listen?  
Cause up til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing." she stood in front of the tower.

"I can't decide   
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?" she ran over and started climbing up the steps.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only" she go to the spot where she remembered she had told Chat that she was herself, she looked over the city, "If only." She walked back over to the stairs.   
"If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only."she ran down the stairs singing, "If only."

She walked towards the Agreste mansion, "Every step, every word  
With every hour I'm falling in  
To something new,something brave  
To someone I have never been." she stood out the front of the gates.

"I can't decide   
What's wrong, what's right   
Which way should I go?" she looked towards the house seeing a light on then looked her left. She continued walking, now towards her parents bakery, her home.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah"

"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?" she sang, rounding the corner and the school came into view.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh..." she stood outside the school and looked at it, remembering all of the good times and the bad ones.

"If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah" she chanted as she crossed the street.

She stood at the bakery door, "If only." she opened the door and stepped into the doorway,look back over her shoulder, "If only." she finished the song, closing the door behind her.


	10. Marinette's Diary

~Alya~  
I stole Marinette's diary out of her bag while she was talking to Adrien and opened it to her most recent entry, I tried not to laugh at what she wrote:

**B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D**   
**Because**   
**Of**   
**You and your**   
**Fricking**   
**Retarded**   
**Ignorant**   
**Egotistical**   
**Non loving**   
**Damn attitude**

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S**   
**Fight for you**   
**Respect you**   
**Involve you**   
**Encourage you**   
**Need you**   
**Deserve you**   
**Save you**   
**~For Alya**

**H.O.M.E.W.O.R.K**   
**Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge**

I couldn't help but laugh at the last one, Marinette turned to face my, "Alya why are you reading my diary?" she asked, her face flushed a dark red colour.   
"I uh um." I stuttered and Adrien snickered.   
"You sound like Marinette." he said.   
"I was bored okay." I mutter giving the diary back.   
Marinette and Adrien burst out laughing.   
"What's so funny?" I ask.   
"You didn't have my diary, you have my writing book." Marinette said in between laughs.   
I death glared her and got up walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the Boyfrind poem.   
> I wrote it.


	11. Charming Fox, Blue Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3  
> Plot-Marinette bites of more then she can chew, will it be to much for her to handle? Mischief is not yet managed.

Marinette was greeted by her parents and gave them a hug, "I'll be down for dinner in five minutes." she said running upstairs and flopping onto her bed. She started to drift of to sleep.

Tom and Sabine sat at the table eating dinner, wondering where they're daughter was, Sabine went to check on her. She climbed the stairs and opened the trapdoor,seeing her daughter asleep on her bed asleep she smiled, "Sleep well my darling daughter." she said, closing the door quietly and going back downstairs.

"So, where is our daughter?" Tom asked.

"She's sleeping, sleeping her woes away." Sabine said smiling.

~Next Day~  
Marinette woke up late, she was thankful it was Saturday. She sat up and felt her bedside table for her earrings. They were a beautiful pair of light blue earrings with a black ladybird on them.

She put them on and reached under her bed, pulling a box out. She flung her legs over the edge of the bed, getting up she walks over to the stairs and climbed them up onto her roof balcony. She put the box on her make shift desk and walked over to the railing leaning on it and looking out at the sky. She remembered when she used to day dream of Adrien. She looked down at the street and then back up, her daydream in a cloud wasn't Adrien but   
"Nathanaël?" she whispered,confused.

She shook her head and walked over to the desk, sitting down, she took one of the earrings out and put it in the whole, unlocking the box, she took a small book out. She opened it to a blank page and started writing

_Cher journal_  
_Hey, il est encore moi_  
_Peut-être que je devrais juste laisser cette ... sur_

_Je pense, je pense que quand il est fini, il vient tout juste de retour dans clignote, vous savez?_  
_Il est comme un kaléidoscope de souvenirs, et il vient tout revient, mais il ne le fait jamais._  
_Je pense qu'une partie de moi savait la seconde où je l'ai vu que cela se produirait._  
_Il est pas vraiment tout ce qu'il a dit ou tout ce qu'il a fait, il était le sentiment qui est venu avec elle et porter chose est que je ne sais pas si je vais jamais sentir de cette façon à nouveau._  
_Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais._  
_Je savais que son monde a déménagé à jeûner et brûlé à vif._  
_Je pensais: «Comment diable peut-être vous tirant vers quelqu'un qui ressemble à un ange quand il me sourit?"_  
_Peut-être qu'il savait que, quand il m'a vu._  
_Je suppose que je viens de perte mon équilibre._  
_Je pense que la pire partie de tout cela n'a pas été le perdre ...._  
_Il me perdre!_

_Garçon Baise par Blu Bellezza_  
_Je veux juste jeter mon téléphone loin_  
_Jette-le_  
_Débarrassez-vous de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi_  
_Vous avez fait tout cela!_  
_Les rumeurs, les luttes, me criant de dormir tous les soirs_  
_Les larmes ne disparaissent pas_  
_Vous avez eu mon monde à vos pieds_  
_Oui, vous l'aviez_  
_Mon cœur dans vos mains_  
_Vous écrasa_  
_Donc, je l'ai dit au revoir, au revoir à la douleur_  
_Il fait tellement mal_  
_Regardez ce que vous avez fait pour notre amour_  
_Notre amour_  
_"Il ne peut pas disparaître" est ce que je disais_  
_Mais il effaça_  
_Donc je suppose que vraiment ce que je suis par exemple tryna est_  
_Voici ce que je dis_  
_Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez_  
_Ouais hors de moi_  
_Il n'a jamais été question d'amour_  
_Même si je pensais qu'il était_  
_Tu voulais juste ma gentillesse, mon adresse, mon tout_  
_Enfin presque_  
_Tout sauf mon coeur_  
_Mais vous avez pris ce trop!_

_Même les promenades sur la plage_  
_Da do do_  
_Nous sommes parfait pour moi_  
_Mais pas toi_  
_Tu me disais que tu me aimais_  
_Je vous aimais trop_  
_Mais maintenant, je vois que vous venez de me utilisé_  
_moi d'occasion_  
_Donc je suppose que vraiment ce que je suis par exemple tryna est_  
_Voici ce que je dis_  
_Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez_  
_Ouais, hors de moi_  
_Il n'a jamais été question d'amour_  
_Même si je pensais qu'il était_  
_Tu voulais juste mon knidness, mes compétences, mon tout_  
_Enfin presque_  
_Tout sauf mon coeur_  
_Mais vous avez pris ce trop_

_Je vous ai montré des choses_  
_Les choses que vous ne saviez pas_  
_Comment les saisons ont piloté par_  
_Comme un éclair de lumière_  
_J'espère que votre amour pour elle ne meurt jamais_  
_Ne meurt jamais_  
_Parce que je ne veux pas un autre cas comme le mien_  
_Exactement le même_  
_Mais je suppose que ce à quoi ressemble à ce jour un garçon baise_  
_garçon baise_  
_Au moins maintenant je sais!_

_Je ne sais pas, si vous savez qui vous êtes_  
_Jusqu'à ce que vous perdez qui sont._

She smiled and closed the book, locking it back away. She stood up and went back downstairs to her room. She slid the box back under her bed and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Sabine smiled when she saw her daughter," Hey sweetness." she said giving Marinette a hug.

"Hey mum." Marinette said hugging her mother back.

"How was your rest?" Sabine asked going back to kneading the dough for her pastry she was making.

Marinette walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple and started eating it, "It was great." she said taking another bite of the apple.

"That's great to hear." Sabine said.  
"I think she's getting better, so I'm not going to tell her it's Friday and she's meant to be at school." Sabine thought.

Marinette smiled and went back out into the bakery, she spotted Manon and her mum, walking over to them she smiled, "Hey Manon." she said kneeling down.

"Hey Marinette." Manon said opening her bag, "Look what mummy got me." she pulled a Ladybug and Chat Noir doll out of her bag.

"That's cool. I have to go now." Marinette said, waving at the little girl as she ran back up to her room. She went to the dresser and opened the draw, taking the box with the Ladybug earrings in it out.    
She opened the box and looked at them and sighed, "Im so sorry Tikki, I told you I wasn't the one to be a hero." she said closing the box again and putting it away.   
She went back downstairs and out of the bakery, "Where to go, where to go." she muttered, "the park." she started for the park.

~At the School~  
Alya was worried about where her friend was she never just skipped a day of school. At break she walked up to the boys saving Adrien from Chloe. (He mentally thanked her.)

"Have either of you heard from Marinette?" Alya asked.

Nino shook his head.  
"She won't answer my calls remember." Adrien said looking over at Chloe.   
"But she never just skips a day." Alya said.   
Nathanaël caught this as he was walking past, "Maybe you should pay attention to her more then." he said.   
"What was that?" Alya asked turning to face him.   
"I said maybe you should pay attention to her more, I mean your to busy with DJ and you broke her heart." he said and pointed at Nino and Adrien.   
"What do you mean?" Alya asked.  
"This is exactly what I mean, pay attention to Marinette's behaviour. It's funny how much a smile can hide." he said and walked away.   
"What was that about?" Nino asked.   
"I honestly have no idea." Alya said, "but we have to find Mari."

~At le park~  
Marinette walked around the park and over to the Merry Go Round, she laughed when she remembered her best friend, playing with Manon. She remembered Copy Cat when she saw the statue, she sat down on one of the benches remembering Juleka and her photo jinx, also Gamer with Adrien. She started to tear up. A little purple butterfly landed on her shoulder, it pitted over to her earrings and was absorbed into them,she looked up.  
"Mistress Slade, I am Hawk Moth, I grant you the power to get the truth out of people and a hidden talent that you'll have to find out. All I would like is for something in return, but that will be later." Hawk Moth said.  
"Yes Hawk Moth, I will get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous' " Marinette said and stood up, transforming into Mistress Slade. She walked back home, she snuck back into her room and changed her outfit back to normal clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journal Translation
> 
> Dear Diary  
> Hey, it's still me  
> Maybe I should just leave this ... on
> 
> I think, I think when it's finished, it just came back in flashes, you know?  
> It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, and it all comes back, but it never does.  
> I think part of me knew the second where I saw it would happen.  
> It's not really all he said or anything he did, it was the feeling that came with it and wear thing is that I do not know if I'll ever feel that way again.  
> But I do not know if I should.  
> I knew that his world moved to fast and burned.  
> I thought, "How on earth maybe you pulling at someone who looks like an angel when he smiles at me?"  
> Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
> I guess I just lost my balance.  
> I think the worst part of all this was not losing it ....  
> He lose me!
> 
> Boy Fucking by Blu Bellezza  
> I just want to throw my phone away  
> Throw it  
> Get rid of everything you did for me  
> You did all that!  
> Rumors, struggles, screaming for sleep every night  
> The tears do not disappear  
> You had my world at your feet  
> Yes, you had it  
> My heart in your hands  
> You crushed  
> So, I said goodbye, goodbye to the pain  
> It hurts so badly  
> Look what you did for our love  
> Our love  
> "It can not disappear" is what I said  
> But he erased  
> So I guess really what I am for example tryna is  
> This is what I say  
> You got what you wanted  
> Yeah out of me  
> There was never any talk of love  
> Even though I thought he was  
> You just wanted my kindness, my address, my everything  
> Well almost  
> Everything but my heart  
> But you took this too!
> 
> Even walks on the beach  
> Da do do  
> We are perfect for me  
> But not you  
> You told me that you loved me  
> I loved you too much  
> But now, I see you just used me  
> second hand  
> So I guess really what I am for example tryna is  
> This is what I say  
> You got what you wanted  
> Yeah, out of me  
> There was never any talk of love  
> Even though I thought he was  
> You just wanted my knidness, my skills, my everything  
> Well almost  
> Everything but my heart  
> But you took this too
> 
> I showed you things  
> Things you did not know  
> How the seasons have driven by  
> Like a flash of light  
> I hope your love for her never dies  
> Never Dies  
> Because I do not want another case like mine  
> Exactly the same  
> But I guess what a fuck boy looks like today  
> boy fucking  
> At least now I know!
> 
> I do not know, if you know who you are  
> Until you lose who are.


	12. Charming Fox, Blue Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4  
> Plot- This is a day Paris and the world won't forget. This is the day where they find out the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.   
> How Ladybug? You ask,read to find out.

By normal clothes, she means she went to the closet and took out a dress she made to go with her earrings. She put it on, with long black gloves and a black choker, black stockings and dark blood red flats. Her dress was black with dark red spots, it was short. She hid her mask and yo-yo in her purse and picked up her phone. She turned it on and looked at it seeing it was Friday.  
She stormed downstairs, "Mum." she called.

Sabine came out of the kitchen, "Yes hunny." she said and almost fell over backwards when she saw her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Friday?" Marinette asked, "and are you alright?" she hurried over to help her mum up.

"You just looked so happy that I didn't want to ruin your day by telling you that you had to go to school." Sabine said looking at her daughter with guilt in her eyes.

Marinette helped Sabine up and hug her, "Thank you mum."she whispered,"but I think I'm ready to go to school now." she walked towards the door. "See you later mum." she walked out the door.

"Bye hunny." Sabine said smiling, "she truly is getting better." she whispered to herself, 'no matter how rebellious she looks.'

~At le School~  
Marinette walked into the school and up to the classroom.The teacher turned to face her,as did the whole class.   
"Marinette tell us all why you're so late." Miss.Stern said.   
"I got told to go to hell. I couldn't find it until I realised I'm there." she said taking a seat next to Nathanaël.  
"Okay then." Miss.Stern said going back to what she was writing on the board.   
"Why are you really late?" He asked.   
"I thought it was Saturday." She answered giggling a bit to herself.   
He chuckled, "Always the same Blu Bellezza." he said and continued sketching.   
"Watch ya sketching?" she asked trying to get a look.  
"Just some bluebells." He said smiling.  
"Can I see?" She asked.  
"Sure." he said moving away from it.   
She looked at it and smiled, "It's beautiful." she whispered admiring the details.   
"Thank you." Nathanaël said, a light blush playing on his cheeks.  
"What's with your new outfit?" he asked.  
"I've had a change of heart." Marinette said with a smile.   
"Well change is good, you should stay this way, it suits you." Nathanaël said going back to his drawing. The bell went, Marinette continued to watch him draw.   
Nathanaël finished the picture and smiled, "Would you like this?" he asked motioning to the picture.  
"Only if you don't want to keep it." Marinette said smiling.  
He ripped out the page, "You have it" he said giving it to her.

She took it, as so as she touched the picture the flowers fell into her hand, leaving the page blank.   
Nathanaël stared at her, surprised at what she had done.  
"Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek, getting up and picking the bluebell up, she ran out of the room.  
She put the bluebell in her bag and was stopped by Alya.

"Hey girl, where have you been all day?" she asked looking into her friends eyes.

"Why would you care?" Marinette stated pulling out of Alya's grip and walking away. She wasn't looking looking where she was going and she bumped into Adrien, falling backwards the contents of her purse and bag fell all over the floor. Adrien was quick to spot the mask and yo yo.

"Mari what happened to you, why did you change?" he asked reaching for the yo yo.

"I didn't change." Marinette snatched the yo yo and mask, "I improved." she said and put the mask on and standing up, walking away. A song played in Marinette's head while she walked down the halls. She started humming it and walked out of the school.

~With Adrien~  
"Mari, she can't be." He thought and texted Nino and Alya.

_Guys meet me in the library._

~With Alya and Nino~  
Alya and Nino's phones buzz and they pick them up.

 **Adrien** 😈 **~Come to the library.**

 **Adrien** 👊 **~Come to the library.**

They laughed and Alya texted back

_We're already there. :3_

Adrien walked into the library and looked at his phone.

 **Alya** 📱 **~ We're already there :3**

He looked up and saw his friends at the table. He walked over to them.   
"So what's up?" Alya asked.   
"I just bumped into Mari. I think she's been akumatized, she had a mask and yo yo, like Chloe when she was Antibug." Adrien said.   
"Really? She actually is akumatized?" Alya said  
"I said maybe." Adrien said.

~With Marinette ~

Marinette walked past a couple who were fighting.

"Do you really love me?" The guy asked, pushing his girlfriend back a bit.   
Mistress Slade opened her yo yo and took one of the blades out of it, she crafted it into an arrowhead and threw it at the girl, it hit her shoulder and dissolved into her.  
"You know what Hunter, no I don't love you. You bash me, hurt me, threaten me and I'm sick of it, we're over." the girl said turning her back to Hunter.   
"Fine Erin, I hope life goes well for you." Hunter said walking away.   
"Whatever you self centered ass." Erin said sitting down.   
Mistress Slade walked up to her, "Erin, join me." she said.   
"Who are you?" Erin asked looking at her. 

"I am Mistress Slade, bringer of truth."


End file.
